The present invention relates to a motor-driven fan, in particular for a motor vehicle heat exchanger, such as a radiator.
The object of the invention is to provide a improved motor-driven fan in which, moreover, an effective ventilation of the electric drive motor, as well as cooling of the piloting and control circuits associated with this motor is achieved.